


Good Boy

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals love Niall, Fluff, Kind of sad/depressed Niall, M/M, sort of angst? I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A just adopted a new pet, but has trouble taking care of it on their own so they ask their new neighbor, Person B, to help them and they become friends (and possibly/eventually more) over caring for a pet.<br/>Another otp prompt on tumblr I stumbled across, that just subtly whispered 'Niam'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Liam worked at the local animal shelter, and when a cute Husky puppy came in through the door, he knew he had to make that adorable looking puppy his own. Problem was, he had to take the puppy home before the owner of the shelter figured it out, or he'd be in big trouble. It was a big fat NO when the workers wanted to adopt a pet from their own work. Or maybe his boss was just a big douche who never understood that Liam had such a sweet spot for the cute little puppies and kittens and baby rabbits that came through their doors.

"What to name you, little.. what sex are you anyway?" Liam made the little puppy lay on its back so that he could see for himself if the little puppy had balls or not. He smiled when he realised it was a boy. "You're a  boy, and such a sweet boy you are. Indeed, the sweetest little boy that has ever entered my life. Heck, not that I meet many boys anyway, because I'm.. I'm rambling to a dog. But you need a name, don't you boy?" Liam smiled again, making the puppy bark happily, swagging its tail.

"Hmm.. Are you Batman? Nah.. You don't seem like Batman. Umm.. Robin? Nah, you ain't no sidekick, are you boy? Woody? Buzz?" The puppy just looked at Liam. "No, it's not the right name for you, is it? Uh, what guys do I fancy? Ah! Tom Hiddleston. Of course. Sexiest man alive he is. But you don't seem like a Tom, do you boy? No.. I know! Loki."

The puppy barked again, chasing its own tail, making Liam laugh at its funny character. "Loki? Do you like your name, hmm, boy? Loki."

The puppy barked happily in response, making Liam really happy he had found his new best friend, at least for a little while. And to think that he had basically come up with his puppy's name in just litterally minutes, when he previously had used about three or four days to name his two (now living with his ex) turtles. Well, it was his ex that had bought them for Liam, but when they broke up, he took them for himself. He had given them names though, even though it took him forever.

"Loki it is, boy. Are you a good boy?" Liam asked his puppy, who was now running around, having that 'puppy' energy that he thought was adorable.

"No more lonely days and nights for us, Loki. You and me - we're just meant to be. Like.. Like.. umm.. Well, who or what the hell are meant to be together anyway? I'll tell you who, Loki. You and me, that's who. Yeah, boy, we are." Liam chuckled, Loki barking happily at him, which made Liam laugh softly to himself.

 

xXxXxX

 

The problem with taking a dog from work (more or less illegally), meant that Liam couldn't take Loki with him to work. But leaving Loki alone whilst Liam worked such long hours, broke his heart. He could feel his heart just shatter into thousand broken pieces.

Liam had a white picket fence all around his house, so he felt rather calm when it came to letting Loki outside alone. He just couldn't leave Loki all alone outside when he left for work, was all. That would be animal cruelty. Well, not really, but Loki was only a baby. His baby boy, almost, and to leave him alone in the garden running around.. Well, anyone would fall in love with him if they saw him running around his yard, and well...

"Hi, who're you boy? Hmm?" A foregin voice spoke, and the well-known bark Liam knew so well, made him run outside.

"LOKI." Liam shouted, and another bark came from Loki. Liam ran to where he heard Loki's bark.

"Step away from my dog." Liam scolded the man.

"Yeah, yer dog came to me, man. I ain't steppin' away from 'im. Make 'im come to you instead."

Liam raised his eyebrows at the (very attractive) man in front of him. "You're lying. He doesn't come to any strangers."

"Maybe we're friends? Ever thought 'bout tha'?"

"You're not his friend. He's _my_ dog."

"Wow, possessive much? We're friends, aren't we boy?" Loki barked in what Liam could only guess was approval from his dog. "See, we're friends. So, what's his name? And what's your name? 'm Niall, and I jus' moved in. Looks like we're neighbours, yeah?"

"I'm not possessive. It's just that he's my dog. I just got him, okay? I'm Liam, and he's Loki."

"Loki? The evil God in the Norse Mythology? The God who killed Balder, Loki?"

"Umm.. Tom Hiddleston?"

Niall laughed, making Loki bark even louder, like he demanded their attention or something.

"So, you're a Tom Hiddleston fan then?"

"Who aren't a Tom Hiddleston fan? He's the sexiest man alive, I tell you."

"Well, I could probably name one whose sexier than Tom Hiddleston." Niall wriggled his eyebrows.

"Not possible. No one is sexier than Tom Hiddelston. He's sex on legs."

"Is so possible. You, for example."

"Me??" Liam was shocked. He was by no means even in the standards that Tom Hiddelston was in.

"Yeah. Yer pretty hot if I say so meself. And yer dog is mighty cute, might I also add. Even if his name doesn't exactly suit him, ya know? But hey, yer story was slightly funny, so I'll let it pass."

"Uh-hum," Liam stuttered, blushing. Well, even he could tell that the new cute neighbour might slightly come close to Tom Hiddelston's league in sexiness. He had captivating crystal blue eyes, that might take Liam's breath away. And he couldn't make an even worse fool of himself. "I got to go to work."

"Oh. Are ya takin' the adorable little fella with ya?"

"Can't. Against the rules."

"Hey, I can look after 'im, if ya don't mind? We're already friends, me and him. Well, I like dogs. I mean, I prefer cats over dogs, mainly because me mate Harry has like fifteen of those little furballs, but it seems like Loki likes me too, yeah?"

"Uh.. If you don't mind? Like.. I don't want to.."

"No problems. Like, you'd do me a favour, mate. I've not been in this area of London much before, and I could use all the help I can to rehabilitate me knee. Me doctor named slow walks and such, and I hate walkin' with a fierce passion. Well, besides when I've got like dogs to walk, I mean. Me other mate, Louis, he has like three dogs, he has, and.."

I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm like ... going to be late.. Are you still home at four? I get off work at four."

"Yep. I start work at 10 PM."

"10 PM? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Nightshift." Niall winked at Liam's shocked face.

"Oh. Be a good boy, Loki." Liam ruffled Loki's fur at his head, and scratched behind his ears.

"Bhu-bye Daddy," Niall took Loki's paw and slightly waved it at Liam, and Loki barked happily in response.

Liam smiled and waved at Loki and Niall, missing Loki already.

 

xXxXxX

 

Liam smiled whilst working, making his co workers wonder what was going on with him.

"What's wrong with you?"  Danielle, a good friend of Liam's asked.

"Nothing. What could be wrong? Why do you ask?" Liam looked at Danielle with a weird look.

"Nothing, you just seem so.. happy. Like it.. doesn't seem like you. Like, it suits you, don't get me wrong, but..."

"Oh, I just.. umm.. adopted a new dog. A-and I might have like, the best looking neighbour ..."

"Better looking than Zayn?" Danielle wriggled her eyebrows.

"Umm..." Liam sighed. Was his neighbour better looking than Zayn? Were they even compatible? It was a well known fact that Liam may have had the biggest crush on Zayn ever since he could remember, but.. Zayn never even looked in his direction. Not that way, anyway. They were mates, of course they were, but ever since Zayn asked his girlfriend to marry him, he hadn't seen or spoken to him in ages. "Dunno. Haven't seen Zayn in forever. Haven't spoken to him either, so.."

"Zayn is like, dreamy, though. Is your new neighbour dreamy too? Like, Zayn dreamy? Or in my case, Frank dreamy?" Danielle wriggled her eyebrows once more.

Liam chuckled softly. "I dunno about Frank dreamy, Dani... and it's kind of hard to compare him to Zayn. Zayn was mysterious, soft spoken, shy. My new neighbour is open, talkative, and Irish."

"Ah.. so he doesn't have Zayn's carved angel face then? Red hair?"

"No. No, he has blonde hair. He is quite pale though." 

Danielle giggled. "Not so different from you and me then." 

"I guess not. He's also very good around my new dog. Loki adores him, and he can't wait to run out every morning to meet him. Sometimes it seems like my dog loves him more than me. And it's not just my dog. Every frigging animal loves him. I'm certain if he comes in here, he would be surrounded within two seconds. If Loki lets them near him, that is." Liam shook his head.

 

xXxXxX

 

Liam was walking home, thinking about what he and Danielle had talked about. Maybe he was too lost in his own thoughts, because Liam suddenly realised he was at home. He walked to Niall's door, and heard loud noises inside. His veins froze, because he didn't really handle strangers very well - cue why he was kind of rude the first morning he met Niall. He didn't really mean it either.

Liam heard happy barking, and as soon as Niall opened the door to check out why Loki had barked, Loki jumped on top of Liam, making him stumble slightly back. "Loki," Liam shrugged his happy, jumpy dog off him, whilst he gave a big smile to Niall.

"Hey, Li. Sorry, I would've asked you to come in, but I .. No, Jackson!" Niall caught the shaggy looking dog that came running like a speeding car. "And this is Jackson. One of Louis' dogs. My mate, he is. Yeah, he and his missus have me babysittin' their dogs. I think they don't want Loki to leave, though. Especially Jackson here. Now, Lady and Buddy.. Loki is mighty interested in Lady, but Lady not so much. She just had puppies, and ..."

"Oh, um.. We should probably get going. Loki and me, I mean." Liam didn't really mean to cut Niall off mid-sentence. "Just, I could eat an elephant, and ..."

Niall chuckled. "I always wonder why it's called 'eat an elephant'. Because, I could never eat an elephant, and Harry always says I am a human garbage disposal, because he doesn't know anyone who can eat as much as me."

"Ah.. I don't know, really. Just, haven't eaten too much today, I guess, so..."

"Well, I'd invite ya in, but.. ya know.. Yeah, I know, Jackson." Jackson was very restless, or so it seemed to Liam anyway. "Shh, calm down Lady and Buddy." Niall said through the door. "You should probably go, before I open the door, and the two of them start goin' at ya. They love new people, they do. They'd never let ya go." Niall said the last part in a sing-song to Liam, and then he scrunched down, and scratched Loki behind his ears. "See ya tomorrow, Loki. Yeah, I'll miss ya too." He made a kissy sound, and Loki happily licked Niall's face.

"Umm.. You let.. uh.. my dog lick your face?"

"Sure!" Niall looked up at Liam. "Puppies need to lick to get to know ya and bite because they've got itchy teeth, right? Besides, a dog's tongue is much more hygenic than let's say a human's tongue. It's common knowledge."

"I.. Sure, I knew that." Liam nodded.

"Well, do I see Loki tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, uh.. I don't know. I don't have work tomorrow."

"Ah. Sorry there, Loki. I guess you and Daddy will have a good day tomorrow. I'll see ya both when I see ya, yeah?" Niall waved, as he dragged Jackson with him and a ruckus of barks and laughter echoed before the harsh reality of Niall shutting the door, leaving Liam feeling slightly breathless and frozen at the same time.

"C'mon, Loki. Let's go home," Liam murmured, as he gently tugged on Loki's leash, whilst Loki whined softly, trying his best to drag Liam over to Niall's again. "Silly boy, Loki. Home is here, not at Niall's. Besides, spaghetti and meatballs for me, and .. a treat for you, yeah? How's that sound?" Liam smiled, as Loki barked and sat down, with a little help, he put his left paw up. "Such a good boy, Loki." Liam smiled, as he handed Loki a bone that was good for his teeth.

 

xXxXxX

 

The next morning, Loki barked happily that he wanted to go outside.

"Hmm.. Loki, not now," Liam murmured, as he rolled over in his bed, trying his best to sleep on. Loki, however, would not let Liam sleep though. "Loki, no.." Loki whined, like properly. "Ah, you probably need to go outside to do your buisness, don't you, Loki? Okay, I'm getting up now." Liam dragged himself out of bed, and almost gasped when he saw his refelction in his hallway mirror. Big bags under his eyes, his hair messy and all over the place, and his sweatpants hung loosely on his hips.

A happy bark, and then more dogs barked back, and then there it was. Niall's voice. Like an angel. Liam shuddered slightly, before he tried his best to make his hair more .. presentable.

"Hey there, Loki. Did ya miss me? 'Course ya did. Well, I missed ya too. So did these guys? Yeah, their mummy and daddy are picking them up today.. Leavin' me all by my lonely self again. But you won't leave me for too long, yeah? Maybe I could ask yer Daddy to go for a walk with ya. What ya say, Loki? Yeah, I know yer jealous, Jackson, Lady and Buddy, but we'll see each other soon, yeah? Once yer Daddy gets his finger out of his arse, and finally make yer mammy an honest woman. Maybe she should make 'im an honest man, yeah?"  

Liam swallowed harshly when he heard Niall talking to Loki, and those other three dogs, that he forgot all about his hair and making it presentable. Did it mean that Niall was lonely too, just like Liam? Well, he wasn't as lonely as he used to be before he got Loki, but..

"I wish.. someone could make an honest man out of me, t' be honest with ya.. but what can ya do? Hey? At least you love me, right?"

Barking was all that Liam could hear, and then softly whines.

"Loki?" Liam felt like a stalker, or something. Not that he was stalking his neighbour or anything, but.. "Where are you? Loki?"

"Over 'ere." Liam recognised Niall's voice. Of course, Liam knew exactly where Loki was (and Niall), but he didn't want to come off as a peeping John or something.

"Hi. Up at an ungodly hour too?" Liam chuckled.

"With these three, ya bet. Ya already met Jackson, of course. The scruffy dog Liam recognised, but not the other two. Lady looked exactly like Lady in 'Lady and the Tramp'. Come to think of it, Jackson reminded Liam a little bit of 'Tramp'. Buddy, looked like he was a product of Lady and Jackson.

"Is he their son?" Liam pointed at Buddy, and then at Lady and Jackson.

"Yeah." Niall nodded. "Meet the Tomlinsons. Well, three of 'em anyway. The other two..."

"Ahaha.. Umm.. C'mere, Loki. I want to catch up with some sleep."

"Uh.. Could I aks ya for a favour before you go, Liam?"

"Y-yeah, umm.. sure."

"I really need to use the toilet, and Louis and his.. well, girl, umm.. could be comin' over any time soon, and Louis is crazy enough to try and break in there, if his dogs are with me in there. They follow me 'round, see." Niall took four steps away from Liam, and surely enough, the three, or four of them - because Loki did the same thing, followed Niall like a hawk.

"Umm.. y-yeah." Liam nodded, and before he knew it, four dogs were barking wildly and whining, and trying their best to get to Niall, as he shut the door to his house.

After Niall was gone, it took Liam about four seconds to make three new best friends. "Is Niall like your uncle or something?" Liam asked the three dogs.

"You could say that. Who're you?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up, and Liam almost groaned.

"L-Liam."

"Well, L-Liam, I'm L-Louis."

"Don't mind him." A female voice tutted, as she slapped the man's shoulder. "Where's Niall?"

"Bathroom."

"Wow. Is it yours, or has Niall finally bought a dog for himself?" The man, or Louis, asked as he sat down, and tried to pet Loki. Tried, being the key, as Loki went into a full defence mode, which in turn, made the other three dogs, growl at both Loki and Liam.

"H-he's not good w-with strangers," Liam stammered out.

"Wow, ya weren't jokin', were ya Liam?" Niall beamed, and then, as Liam almost feared for both himself and Loki's life, the three growling dogs (again, four if you counted Loki), were running around Niall. "I see ya met Liam. Liam, this is Louis and the lovely Eleanor. Soo...?" Niall wriggled his eyebrows.

Louis shook his head, which made Niall gasp. "Ya fuckin' wanker!"

"Language!" Eleanor screeched. "Niall James Horan, what the hell is going on with you?!"

"I give up! No more, Louis. Just, no more!" Niall huffed.

"El?" Even though Liam didn't know Louis, he could tell that Louis properly smirked. "Show Niall your hand, love."

"Ya idiot!" Niall slapped Louis, before he shoved Louis out of his way, so that he could reach for Eleanor's hand. "It's really beautiful El. Congrats, babe." Niall pecked Eleanor's cheek.

"Well, you're both invited to the wedding of course." Eleanor beamed.

"P-pardon?" Liam snapped out of it.

"Niall and you. Are invited to our wedding."

"Umm.."

"Oh El. Liam's me neighbour. I help him look after his dog, this lil' beauty." Niall picked Loki up, and Loki squirmed happily in Niall's embrace. "Have ya met Loki?" He held Loki out for Louis and Eleanor to pet.

"We've .. tried." Louis smirked.

"Bahaha.. He growled at ya? Hey, how come he didn't growl at me, Liam?" All three of them looked expectantly at Liam, making him want the ground to swallow him up.

"I don't know. He didn't growl at me either." Liam whispered.

"I should hope not, as you're his owner," Louis stated. "Anyway, we've got to be off. You can look after these three when we're off to our honeymoon, yeah?"

"Probably. Unless Hazza makes me babysit his army of cats, though."

"But I asked you first!" Louis shouted out loud, making four dogs bark at him.

"But I like cats better than you," Niall smirked.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, love. They're always behaving like this, you'll get used to it." Eleanor's soft voice hardly reached Liam's ears.

"Pardon?"

"Niall and Louis. They always behave like two year olds sometimes. I wonder which one's the baby. The dogs, or Louis."

Liam nodded, but he didn't know what to say. "Umm.. Should probably get goin'.."

"Liam?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes?"

"BUT YOU ALWAYS SAID THAT THE ONE TO ASK YOU FIRST WOULD BE THE ONE TO BENEFIT YOUR HELP!"

"AND I'VE ALWAYS SAID I PREFER CATS OVER DOGS, LOUIS!"

"SHUT UP!" Eleanor screeched back at them. "You," she pointed at Louis, "get in the car. You," she pointed at Niall, "can get the dogs into their cages in the car. And you," she pointed at Liam, "can come with me."

"God, I love that woman." Liam heard Louis say, before he did what she said. Hell, even Niall did what she said. But then again, Liam just had a feeling that no one defied Eleanor - because lo and behold, he did exactly as she said too, and went over to where she was standing.

"Liam?" Eleanor asked again.

"Uh, y-yes?"

"Look, I'll be quick. Could you like, do me a huge favour?"

"Uhh.."

"Nothing too bad, at least I hope not. But.. could you keep an eye out for Niall for me? I know it doesn't seem like it, but he means the world to Louis and me. Harry too, of course. Have you met Harry?" Liam shook his head. "Anyway, Niall suffers a little bit. Is a little depressed, see? And.. Anyway, he could, like, probably use all the friends he can get? Can you be a friend for him, when we're not around?" 

"Uhh.. I guess?"

"Yes or no, Liam. Besides, your dog adores him, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Eleanor smiled, before she skipped happily towards the car. She pecked Niall's cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on his cheek. It kind of looked so wrong. Liam shook his head, trying to rid his head from idiotic ideas. 

 

xXxXxX

 

"So, do I see you guys tomorrow?" Niall asked Liam, after they've walked Loki together during the free weekend Liam had.

"Umm.. I-I I've got to think about it." Liam dragged out, hiding his smile. He wanted to blurt out the truth, which was that he couldn't wait to see Niall tomorrow.

"Oh yeah? Got a party to go to? Girlfriend, maybe?" Niall smiled brightly, and Liam tried to hide his frown.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Or boyfriend. Whatever flows your boat, right?"

"No. No girlfriend. Yuck. As for the boyfriend part? I wish!"

"Yeah? Want me to set you up with someone?" Niall wriggled his eyebrows.

"No," Liam scoffed. "Definitely not."

"Don't you miss someone though? To love? To share your happiness and thoughts with? To have them comfort you when you're feeling sad?"

"I do, though. I've got Loki." _And I've got you, even though you don't seem to realise it._ Liam thought to himself.

"He really is great, isn't he?" Niall smiled, first at Loki, then at Liam.

"Well, I guess I should get back. I just... If you don't have anything planned, I'd love to spend some time with you tomorrow too."

Niall nodded. "I'll look forward to it, mate. See ya tomorrow." Niall waved at Liam, before he burried his face into Loki's fur, and ruffled it gently and softly. "I'll see you real soon, Loki." With one last wave, Niall turned around, and hurried inside.

"Bye," Liam whispered softly, only turning to leave Niall's driveway when Niall slammed his door shut. "I really am messed up, Loki. Why can't I just tell him that I've fallen madly in love with him?"

 

xXxXxX

 

A loud growl, some loud snarling and barking woke Liam up, and he was startled to say the least, when Niall was stood outside in his own garden, with litterally a dozen cats.

"Don't you like that Niall's got new friends, Loki?" Liam smiled, but a stab worked into his heart, as he saw a bloke with long curly hair, and the tightest black jeans he had ever seen in his entire life, hugging Niall in the tightest ever hug he had ever seen. "Yeah, I'm not sure I like it either." Liam murmured, trying to smile as Niall caught his eyes and waved at him. Liam waved ever so slightly back. Liam opened the window, and caught Niall's conversation with his friend.

"... I know, Harry. Just, go please. I've looked after your cats for a long time."

".. But Paddington isn't too keen on dogs, and neither is Jasmine. Neither is Princess or Bobby. And Molly is just plain evil when she even looks at dogs on TV.. I don't want your neighbour to hate me, and I don't want his dog to hate me either. I want people and animals to love me, okay? Just, my cats don't."

"Harry.. I know all this, okay? I will keep the cats away from any evil looking dogs out there, okay? And my neighbour, or his dog, won't hate you."

"... But Louis said ..."

"He was probably just winding you up. You know how Louis is."

Loki wouldn't stop barking, growling or snarling and Liam was positive that both Niall and his friend knew that he could hear them. "I know, Loki. I know." Liam murmured softly, trying his best to calm Loki down, but nothing seemed to do the trick.

"Fine. We'll go and see Niall and his friend. Maybe he's his boyfriend? I don't think I could handle that, Loki. You want Niall to like me as much I like him, right?" A bark and a growl was the answer Liam got from Loki. "I'll take that as a yes," Liam chuckled sadly at Loki, as he put his leash on.

"Hi," Liam waved as Niall's friend seemed to hug him once again.

"Hey," Niall's friend said. "I'm Harry, and these are my cats. They don't like dogs, I'm afraid."

"'s okay. Loki just wanted to say hello to Niall," Liam smiled. Well, he tried, but he was sure his smile didn't reach his eyes or anything. 

"Ah. You're the neighbour with the cute dog. Niall told me all about you. He said you've got the best arse .."

"HARRY!" Niall yelled. "What .." Niall just stood there, perplex, and his face flushed a deep, dark red. Liam flushed red too. 

"P-Pardon? Niall said what now?"

"I told him the truth, Niall. Niall said.."

"I said no such thing!" Niall screeched. "I didn't, Liam, I swear. Harry is just being a huge arse, who was about to leave. I'll see you when you come pick up your babies. Or, you know, catch some golf before you ..."

"Yeah, okay. See ya, Nialler. Say hello to Bobby from me, will ya?" Harry chuckled, as he waved to his precious cats, and then he waved to Niall, Liam and Loki too.

"S-so, u-um, did you really say that thing that Harry said, or was he just winding me up?" Liam decided to be upfront, but then he felt rather sick, because what if Niall had said no such thing at all?

"Honestly?" Niall groaned a little bit into his hands.

"Preferably, yes." Liam nodded a little bit.

Niall sighed. "Yes."

"Pardon?"

"Yes. I did say the thing Harry said I said, and I may have said something else too."

"Oh. U-um, wh-what things?" Liam wanted to stop stuttering, but he was so nervous - and his palms felt all sweaty, and his heartbeat seemed rather irregular too, from the way it was beating faster than it ever has done before. Liam was almost positive about that. 

"Look, it doesn't matter, right?" Niall said, and then he was turning away, bringing Harry's cats along with him. This was not how things were meant to go. Liam tried his best to say something, but no words came, and when Niall slammed the door - it felt like his heart broke into a million pieces with just one slam. 

"Wait here, Loki," Liam whispered softly as he dried his tears, and then he stepped up to Niall's doorstep, and knocked three times on the door.

"Wh-who i-i-is i-it?" By the sounds of it, Niall cried too.

"It's Liam," Liam said softly, not really certain that Niall heard him.

"It doesn't matter, alright? I'm sorry I fancy you, but.." Niall stopped himself, and then finally, he opened the door. "Punch me if you want, but I just couldn't help falling in love with you and Loki. I don't know who I am most excited to see in the morning. Your arse in your friggin' shorts, or Loki's adorable face when he sees me.. So go ahead, and punch me, so we can get it over with."

"Wh-what? Wh-why? I don't want to punch you. You think my arse.. Hell, have you seen yours? It's so firm and small - and your smile bright up the sun and the moon and the stars, heck, it lights up the world. In case you didn't notice, I've been so far fetched in love with you since I first saw you, and I.."

Despite being cut off mid sentence with a firm body and those heavenly lips Liam had dreamed about more times than he cared to count, the kiss he had dreamed about, was far more better than he ever could have imagined.

"S-so.. umm, sorry," Niall blushed a little.

"'s okay," Liam smiled brightly. "I wouldn't mind a second one when I'm a little bit more ... prepared," Liam murmured the last part against Niall's lips, and he dove in for yet another breathtaking kiss.

A bark and several meows made Niall and Liam finally break away from each others lips, but thankfully, it seemed that Harry's cats and Loki were being friendly with each other, so Liam took a deep breath, before he finally whispered, "I want to spend my forever with you, and I desperately want you to be mine, Niall. Will you ... be Loki's other dad with me?"

Niall's smile grew wider with every word Liam said. "You know what, Liam? I think I already am Loki's other dad."

Loki's bark of agreement seemed to sweeten the deal even though Liam and Niall didn't seem to notice, because they were sorely focused on each other.

 


End file.
